Ilha da Aguia (Emerald)
Ilha da Aguia is a medium island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural resources Buildings The building naming theme on Ilha da Aguia are titles that relate to the musical group The Eagles. ; Bank : Take it to the Mint (upgraded) ; Commodities market : The Long Trade Run (upgraded) ; Estate agent : New Agent In Town (upgraded) ; House : ; Inn : Hotel California (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Learn to Bend Steel (bazaar) : One of These Knights (upgraded) ; Palace : Such a Lovely Place (upgraded) ; Tailor : Dressperado (bazaar) ; Weavery : I Wish You Fleece (bazaar) : Certain Kind of Wool (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : : Premades All in a Row (Shipyard bazaar) Government Ilha da Aguia is currently controlled by Private Party. History Ilha da Aguia was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. A tree in the northeast corner of the island reads "This island were fashioned by Synful." This island's name means "island of the eagle" in Portuguese. The building naming theme on Ilha da Aguia are titles that relate to the musical group The Eagles. This was chosen as a play on the English translation of the island name. The island featured in the 2008 Halloween events — during the event, pirates who visited the island would be turned into ghosts, and it contained the third hint for solving Vargas the Mad's riddle. Blockades In August 2008, Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of its opening for colonization. , 2008-08-30: Wicked Peace successfully defeated the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a three-round sinking blockade to colonize the island. , 2009-01-24: Wicked Peace successfully defended against Requited Desires in a three-round sinking blockade. Requited Desires pulled out after Round 2. , 2009-01-31: Requited Desires successfully defeated Wicked Peace in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2009-05-02: Rebel Rousers successfully defeated Required Desires in a three round non-sinking blockade. Required Desires did not defend. , 2009-06-20: Rebel Rousers successfully defended against Castigo X and Swindled Souls in a three round sinking blockade. Castigo X dropped out after round 1. , 2010-02-02: The Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood successfully defeted Imperius Eruditis in a three round blockade. Imperius Eruditis did not defend. , 2010-02-14: deutsche kaiserflotte successfully defended against Ice Wyrm's Brood and Seas the Day in a three way three round sinking blockade. Seas the Day dropped out after round 1 , 2010-03-7: Natural Disaster successfully defeated deutusche kaiserflotte in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. deutsche kaiserflotte dropped out after round 2. On 2010-08-18, Natural Disaster disbanded and transferred the island to Rumour of War. On 2010-11-01, Rumour of War transferred the island to Illusion. , 2010-12-04: Illusion succesfully defended against Swab my deck in a 3 round blockade. , 2010-12-19: Illusion lost the island to Happy Hour (after merge known as Private Party) 3 round blockade. Illusion did not defend. , 2011-01-16: Happy Hour succesfully defended against the 11 strengt BK The All-Consuming Flame in a 4 round blockade. , 2011-04-09: Happy Hour lost the island to Illusion in a 3 round blockade. , 2011-09-11: Illusion lost the island to Exposed in a 3 round blockade. , 2011-09-18: Exposed lost the island to Souls of Freedom in a 3 round blockade. Exposed sent only alt-crewed frigates into the blockade, because they where defending in the Aimuari XXIV cade , 2011-10-16: Souls of Freedom lost the island to Exposed in a 3 round blockade. Souls of Freedom did not defend. On 2012-04-24, Exposed transferred the island to Summer Attack. , 2012-05-05: Summer Attack lost the island to No Offence Intended in a 3 round blockade. Summer Attack did not defend. No Quarter Given did not seriously contend. , 2012-06-16: No Offence Intended lost the island to deutsche kaiserflotte in a 5 round blockade. Unwanted Attention dropped out after round 2. No Offence Intended did not defend. Midknight Sun contended for No Offence Intened during round 4 and won. , 2012-06-23: Deutsche kaiserflotte lost the island to Illuminatti in a 4 round blockade. Deutsche kaiserflotte dropped out after round 3. , 2012-07-08: Illuminatti lost the island to Private Party in a 3 round sinking blockade. Private Party dropped from their alliance ring with Illuminatti so they could drop a war chest. Illuminatti did not defend. United Vengeance and Honey Badgers dropped out after round 1. , 2012-07-29: Private Party successfully defended against United Veganccy in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. United Vengeance dropped out after round 3. , 2013-02-02: Private Party did not defend. Qlimax won the island in a 3 round blockade.